Unicorns
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: A What if I got of the episode "Plunder", though I have changed some facts to fit the story. Rated T to play it safe. Genre always subject to change. Eugene will have a small part along the lines, but his character isn't listed so I can choose him. :(
1. Chapter 1

A "what if" I got of the episode 'Plunder'

Chapter One**  
**  
While I was able to catch the name Fay Kelley (at least, that's what it sounded like and all the credits said was "Fay"), they never did give the Indian girl a name. Even the credits only said "Indian Girl"…so I just gave her a name. Also, I have taken a couple of facts of the episode and changed them to fit the story the muse handed me. Those will be marked by a * when they appear in this chapter. **  
**  
~oOo~

"Don't just stand there! Move it!" Nick bellowed at various people as he, Jarrod and other men scrambled from one place to another helping men, women and children as they sought to escape, or deal with, the water that had broken through the dam earlier. Everything in the water's path was being either destroyed or badly damaged.

"Grab the rope!" Jarrod, who had tied one end of a rope around a tree that stood just out of the floods way, yelled and threw the rope out to a gentleman who was being swept away by the waters. Fortunately, the man was able to grab the rope and then be pulled to safety by Jarrod and Nick, who had joined his brother only moments before. It was only after Jarrod and Nick were racing back to the ranch to see how the creeks that ran through the ranch were being affected by the flood, that they looked at each other and, without speaking a word, used their eyes to communicate the fact that they were both thinking the same thing…had Heath seen the rocket that had been set off and been able to get out of Salt Springs in time?

~oOo~

Fay stood in the home of Joshua Ballard and watched in amazement as Joshua's son, Henry, carried the man she called 'Angel', through the living room and into the spare bedroom of the Ballard's home. It was a home that sat at a high enough elevation not to be affected by the flooding the broken dam was causing. As Henry, who was actually a doctor, began to work on the injured man, Fay turned to her left and looked through the archway that led from the living room into the kitchen. She could see Joshua's brown haired, brown eyed eighteen year old orphaned granddaughter, Tamar, helping Star fix them all something to eat; Star was the name Mr. Barkley had given the Indian girl Fay had rescued from a saloon. He said the young woman needed a name besides 'honey' and 'dear'. As she watched the two younger women, Fay's mind ran over the events that had taken place in Salt Springs.

_"Angel, I only saw one skyrocket." Fay looked at Heath. __  
_  
_"Yeah, better get movin'." Heath grunted slightly as Fay and Star helped him stand up. __"Go grab two horses, honey and hurry!" Fay looked at Star as she spoke with great urgency. She needn't have worried as the young Indian girl was already halfway to the barn. __"We'll need three." Heath, who was holding onto his side and perspiring, spoke through the pain he was in. __  
_  
_"No way, Angel," Fay continued to hold onto him as Star was hurrying towards them with the horses she'd been sent to get. "There's no way you can sit in a saddle and ride as hard as we need to, __*__especially with that bullet still in you." She answered as she took the reins Star handed her and then helped him up into the saddle. Within a matter of seconds the three were pushing their horses as fast as they could, Fay's mind on what had taken place.__ *__If the stranger who had ridden into town and convinced the other men to plunder the town hadn't been killed when he fought with the old man who had been there, Fay was sure Leon would have sided with his brother. As it was, she was grateful "Angel" had had to fight only the one brother as the one called Cody had the decency to do nothing but take care of his dead brother. __As much as Heath hated to admit it, he'd never been able to keep this pace up on his own. He knew that because they hadn't gone far when he passed out. __"Don't worry," Fay smiled at Star, who looked rather alarmed when the man who had been so good to them lost consciousness. "He'll survive; you'll see." _

Fay walked over to the couch and sat down, still keeping an eye on the room where the man she called 'Angel' lay, even if the door was now shut. She hadn't believed it when they'd practically bumped into the Ballard men and found out that Henry was a doctor. The gentlemen had been walking around checking on the damage being caused and looking for anyone who might need help. The strangers hadn't hesitated to step in when they'd seen her struggling to keep Mr. Barkley in the saddle. Fay was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Tamar explaining to Star that there was a way for her to communicate.

Fay couldn't help but frown. She worried what Star, who had been with her for quite some time, would think. Would she even admit to understanding what Tamar saying? With this being her thinking, Fay was pleasantly surprised when Star started smiling and began pointing at various things with a questioning look in her eyes.

"I'll show you a few signs after we eat, ok?" Tamar held up a plate full of sandwiches and handed it to Star, who then carried the plate into the living room and held it out Fay.

"Thanks," She took a sandwich and then watched as Star put the plate down on the coffee table. The young woman picked up a sandwich, sat down and began to eat…the whole time keeping her eye on the door. That part, the fact that Star was keeping such a close eye on Mr. Barkley, concerned Fay. While she understood the gratitude, she feared the young woman might get impossible ideas. "Our _friend_ will be all right. You don't need to keep staring at the door."

Star sighed inwardly. She knew what the woman who had been so kind to her was thinking. And, if she was to be honest, Star admitted she liked the man called Fay insisted on calling 'Angel' and wanted to be with him, though she was also honest enough to know it would never be. Still, she would only rest easy once the men inside that were tending to Mr. Barkley came out and told them he'd be okay. As she thought on it some more Star was puzzled as to why her friend continued calling Mr. Barkley 'Angel' instead of addressing him by his real name, and why she didn't give his real name to these people…or why their rescuers didn't ask for it. Of course, with no way to ask, her questions were left unanswered.

"Do you want something to drink? I have some lemonade." Tamar asked as she looked at the women in her grandfather's room. Fay thanked her and refused; Star too refused. Tamar then turned and walked back into the kitchen. Her own mind wandering to the injured man that had been brought to their home; she couldn't help it. Not only did he look familiar, but he was the best looking gentleman she'd ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I think you're crazy if you don't take the offer." Tamar was sitting on the couch where she was talking to Fay. She'd told her that Henry had heard her singing to Star and told her, Tamar, that he knew some people in Sacramento that he thought should hear her. Henry told her he'd give Fay a letter along with enough money to get there, plus a bit to tide her over until she knew whether or not it would work. He'd also offered to make arrangements for Star to go to the school for the blind and deaf. After all, even though hearing wasn't a problem for the young Indian girl, communicating was.

"How about, Angel?" Fay didn't like the idea of leaving Heath while he was still injured and unable to travel. After all, he had saved her and Star's lives. Tamar seemed to read her mind though, and assured her she did not need to worry about him.

"He'll be fine. My grandfather, uncle and I will take good care of him until he's fully recovered." Tamar assured Fay and told her again she needed to take Star and go.

After debating some more, Fay finally agreed to give it a shot and to give Star a chance to learn a way to talk to people. Fay then went outside to talk to the young woman she'd taken under her wing. She knew she needed to explain what was going to happen and why. Naturally, Faye would assure Star that she would check on her now and then, to make sure everything was going okay. Once the decision was made, things got moving pretty fast. After all, Henry Ballard was out in the barn and had said he wanted to 'get the show on the road' right away. That is, if Fay was interested in his offer. After talking to Star, Fay took little time to pack for both her and Star, then headed for the barn without going back into the house.

While Fay was talking to Star, and then leaving, Tamar was visiting the injured stranger that lay in the spare bed in her grandfather's house. Tamar wouldn't have entered the room while Heath was sleeping only she couldn't help it; she was still trying to figure out why she should know him. Though, it wasn't until an hour later…when he finally stirred and mumbled 'Boy howdy, I think there's enough water 'round here'…that she had shock waves roll over her and realized two things. One, Fay and Star had left never once calling him by his real name and two…she did indeed know the gentleman lying in front of her. "Fay called you Angel, though we know different, don't we?" Tamar leaned over and laid her hand upon Heath's forehead, as she could see something wasn't right. "Well, Heath," she said, concern could be heard in her voice. "It looks like you're not doing as well as we all thought. Maybe, I'll tell your mama, Rachel and Miss Hannah on you." Right or wrong, she was glad her uncle had left to take Miss Fay and Star to the nearest stagecoach station. Which, thanks to dam breaking, would take a few days since they had to take an alternative route…and that her grandfather had stepped outside. At least she wouldn't have to explain why she started smiling from ear to ear and let out a few chuckles when a few of her memories started talking to her.

_"But mama, we don't know anyone here." seven year old Tamar Ballard sat on the front porch of their new home. Her father was a miner and had taken a job in the mines outside Strawberry. Mrs. Ballard simply smiled and told Tamar to go play on the swing that hung from a tree in the front yard, or to play with one of the dolls her father had made for her._

_Tamar didn't want to swing or to play dolls. She wanted to have some fun, and those things weren't fun in her eyes. Though, to appease her mother, she stood up, walked down the steps and started for the swing. It was then she saw him… the blonde haired, blue eyes thirteen year old boy who had been so nice to her, even chasing a few bullies away from her. Those bullies didn't care for the fact that her father had married a woman of Jewish descent. "Heath! Heath!" Tamar ran out of her yard and ran towards her friend._

_Heath smiled a little when Tamar stopped in front of him, even if he could see his Uncle Matt and Aunt Martha out of the corner of his eye scowling disapprovingly. He'd given up hope of those to ever changing. "Hi Tamar, how are ya doin'? Where's Matthew?" Matthew was Tamar's fifteen year old brother._

_Heath was surprised when Tamar's eyes turned downwards; it looked as if she was going to cry. Though, they were more than shocked to hear the answer to her question. "He and papa left yesterday. They said they were going to join the Northern Armies. I don't know what they meant, but" she said as she looked up, a mixture of anger and hurt in her eyes, "mama cried a lot and begged them not to go; they went anyway."_

When Heath stirred and mumbled something inaudible, Tamar aroused herself and once again checked Heath's forehead; it had gone from warm to hot. Silently, she cursed as she hurried to fill the water basin that sat next to the bed; she didn't have to be a doctor to know Heath had to be fighting an infection caused by the bullet he'd taken in Salt Springs. After filling the water basin, she immersed the rags she'd grabbed out of the kitchen and immersed it in the cool liquid. "Listen here," she spoke knowing full well she'd not hear anything back. "You gotta beat this thing. I promised Fay we'd take care of you. Besides that, we got ta catch up with each other and, maybe," she sighed as she added remembering how he too had left Strawberry, "Maybe, you can tell me how come you had to go and join the army so young." Even as she said the words she knew; everyone in Strawberry had known what his motivation was the day they'd learned that he'd up and joined the military. Well, anyone that was old enough to understand…which meant it had been more than a few years before Tamar would. Unfortunately, by the time she was old enough to comprehend both the war, Tamar was an orphan and living with her Grandfather Ballard.

** ~oOo~  
**  
Nick and Jarrod stood in the living room with their mother and Audra while Fred, who had come to thank them for their work so far in helping with the aftermath of the dam breaking, and to tell them how things were still going with it. However, no one was surprised, when Nick interrupted as he paced the floor, waved his one hand through the air and barked, "I could care less about all that right now! Do you know if anyone's seen Heath!" It had been twenty four hours since the dam busted, and all Nick could think about was Heath and Silver Springs.

"I'm sorry," Fred, understanding Nick's frustration, answered as he looked at each and every one of the Barkleys. "I can't tell you a thing when it comes to Heath. I had hoped by the time I got here, I would also find Heath had returned." It had been a hope quickly dashed as Silas answered the door and let him in.

"Well, I'm for one going to go to Salt Springs and look for him!" Nick looked at Jarrod as if to ask what he was doing. Jarrod nodded, and they both started to leave the living room only to have Fred stop them.

"It won't do you any good, boys. The water in and around the town is still too high, and from what I hear, a lot of damage has been done to any road leading to it. No one's going to be able to do any looking of any kind around Salt Springs for at least three weeks, if not more because on top of all that... more storms are brewing! They will only add to the problems we have now." Fred hated being what he felt was so callous only he was speaking the truth.

While Victoria still felt the fear that had entered her heart the moment the sheriff admitted Heath would need a fast horse if the dam broke, she refused to let go of the hope that her stepson had survived. If anything, she told herself he had come across people whose lives had been affected by the breaking of the dam and was simply helping out. So, when Nick started to explode again, she stopped him. "Thank you for coming out, Fred. Please, help us get word out that everyone needs to keep their eyes out for Heath and tell us when it's safe to go look for him?" She fought to keep her emotions under control as she added quietly, "That is, if he's still hasn't returned by that time."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Barkley," Fred turned and left the house, all the time praying the flood had not claimed yet another victim.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tamar was again wiping Heath's forehead with a wet rag when her grandfather entered the room. She looked up from her work long enough to see the slight frown upon the old man's face. Sighing, she looked back at Heath, who had been in and out of consciousness for the past forty eight hours. "I wish Uncle Henry would get back; I don't like this."

The elderly, bald headed Mr. Ballard shook his head and agreed with his granddaughter. "There is nothing we can do but what we're doing already." He nodded towards the doorway. "I brought in some more herbs which are good for a man fighting an infection. And," he raised his hand and shook his finger slightly, "Don't argue with me. It might not be what a city doctor like your uncle would use, but it works. Well," he turned up the palm of his hands as he looked upon their guest, "Most of the time it does." Then, because he'd seen a look of admiration in Tamar's eyes, he said, not even attempting to hide his concern, "Don't let yourself get too close to him. You don't even know him." He was shocked when she informed him otherwise…and then told him everything she knew about the injured man laying in the bed in front of them.

Joshua Ballard rubbed his chin and smiled. If the gentleman had once befriended Tamar in spite of her mother being a Jew, then he had to be a good one and would always be welcomed in his home. That is, if Mr. Thomson had kept that virtue in tact over the years. "I best go get those herbs mixed and then you can give him some."

Tamar might have fought her grandfather about his unconventional medicinal remedies, only she'd seen the herbs work before. Even if they didn't do the job this time, she had witnessed enough to know Heath's condition wouldn't be made worse by them. When Heath's eyes opened, Tamar set the cloth down and started to smile only to realize Heath wasn't really looking at her per say. No, he seemed to be looking through her and at something else.

"One rocket…got to get Fay and Star out of town… dam going to break… gotta protect them…" Heath started to rise only to have Tamar push him back down, which was not hard to do in his fevered state of mind.

"Miss Kelley and Star are fine." Tamar didn't know if he understood her or not, only she had to do what she could to keep him to calm down. It worked. Well, it worked enough to make it so Heath didn't try to get up. Although, as much as she wanted it to be different, he continued to mumble about the dam breaking and how he needed to protect the innocent lives of the two women. Once again, Tamar sat down, gazed upon Heath and let her mind wander back through time.

_Tamar was standing on the corner of Strawberry's only mercantile listening to Ward Whitcomb and Heath, even though they were oblivious to the fact that she was in the background listening. With every word Ward spoke, Tamar wanted to feed him her fist. On the other hand, the more Heath talked, the harder time she had standing still._

_"She's no good! I heard your uncle say so! Her mama's one of them!"_

_Heath glared at his 'friend'; sometimes he just didn't understand him. "I don't have a pa, and you don't talk that way 'bout me! And, since when did you listen to the likes of my no good uncle? Let me tell you something, Ward. Tamar is the little sister I never got! Ain't nothin' wrong with her! If you talk bad 'bout her again, you can just leave!" Heath spoke with a straight face, even if he didn't want Ward to go home._

_Ward grumbled and said something, though Tamar couldn't hear exactly what it was. She might not have heard the words; however, she still saw the results…and heard Heath's reply. Her eyes widened and her hand flew over her mouth, as Heath sent his closed fist across Ward's face, sending the lad down upon the ground. "I TOLD YOU! TAMAR MIGHT AS WELL BE MY LITTLE SISTER! YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT HER OR HER FAMILY THAT WAY!"_

_Tamar might have continued listening only she heard her father calling. She turned around and ran in the other direction, not wanting her father to see the fight and find out the horrible way Ward had acted and the words he'd spoken._

When her grandfather brought in the medicine he'd made from the herbs, Tamar quit living in the past. Moving to the head of the bed, she lifted Heath up enough to enable her grandfather to force some of the liquid into his mouth and then watched as the natural reaction of swallowing took place. It was a slow process only soon enough she and her Grandfather Ballard had given him all the medicine. Laying him back down, Tamar straightened the covers, while her grandfather again left the room and then sat back down.

While Tamar watched him, Heath's fever had him living in the past. He mumbled and turned his head occasionally, he was bouncing from one thing to another. If he wasn't dreaming and mumbling things about Salt Springs, he was mumbling things Strawberry, Nick or riding around "the ranch". As she watched and listened Tamar found herself hoping that, when he was well, he'd see her as more than a sister.

**~oOo~  
**  
"Calm down, Nick!" Jarrod stood up and walked around the corner of his desk that sat in the study. It had been a week since the dam break and, with Heath still being missing; the Barkleys and other residents of Stockton were beginning to think he might very well have lost his life to the flood. "I want to go to Salt Springs, and the outlining areas, to look for Heath as badly as you do only there's no way we can right now. You heard Fred, water's still too high and, from what I heard in town, the roads have been greatly damaged. And, no, we can't just take our horses," Jarrod sighed out of frustration, "Fred says the law isn't allowing anyone into the area at the moment; period! I think he was right when he guessed it would be at least three weeks before we can even think about it." The time frame might have changed only fact was… Fred had been right; they'd had another bad rain storm and it hadn't helped the situation any.

"He's alive, Jarrod!" Nick put his left wrist on his hip while he held his hand backwards while running his right hand through his hair. "I can feel it! I also feel strongly that something ain't right!" He wasn't about to admit "the ride" he'd taken the day before had been made with the intention of looking for Heath anyway only to be stopped by a US Marshal.

"I know." Jarrod folded his arms, as he leaned against the front of his desk and spoke quietly. He hadn't felt this frustrated in a long time. His gut had been screaming that his brother was in trouble even before the dam broke, but there had been nothing Jarrod could do but hope and pray. "I promise, Nick. First chance we get, if Heath hasn't made it back before then, we'll go search for him. All right?" His eyebrows rose slightly as he looked upon Nick who was now leaning against the window sill looking out.

Nick didn't like it; fact, he downright hated it, only he nodded his head and agreed only because of the law. "All right," he answered as he continued gazing out the window and prayed. He had to get his blond haired brother back; he just had to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tamar stood next to the clothesline her uncle and grandfather had put up years before; she'd done the laundry that morning and wanted to get the last part of the chore done as soon as possible. With the clothesline standing within earshot of the room Heath was lying in, and the window being slightly open, she could hear her grandfather talking as he attempted to get more broth down their patient. Tamar sighed, as she recalled what Fay told her that caused "Angel", as she called Heath, to be shot in the first place.

_"That old man started the fire on purpose," Fay finished as she had spat out the words in disgust, "he wanted to kill Angel and then they'd have killed us. Men like that make me sick. They should all be taken to a deserted island someplace and left there." __"Well, I'm glad this Cody Grell did not finish the job the other men tried to do." Tamar said. _"Why can't some people just grow up?" Tamar thought, as she began hanging everything up. Once she was done, Tamar picked up the empty laundry basket and started walking towards the back door. As she did so, she couldn't help but wonder what Heath had been doing over the past few years. The last time she'd seen him he was in the uniform worn by the soldiers in the union army. She'd been so angry at him for joining. He'd been her hero time and time again. She didn't want him to leave.

_"But you're only thirteen, Heath! What will your mama, Aunt Rachel and Miss Hannah say?" Tamar stared at Heath in his military uniform. He seemed so much older wearing it; still, even as young as she was, Tamar had still heard enough to know that soldiers were suppose to be older.__  
_  
_"I'm old enough." Heath didn't tell her there were men who cared only that he was excellent with a rifle and nothing for his age; he didn't try to explain that he had to get more money for his mother, nor did he tell her that his mother would find out through a note he'd left on the kitchen table for her. He was old enough to know he'd only confuse the seven and a half year old child if he did. "Don't you worry; we'll see each other again someday." __"You promise?" Tamar looked up at him, her dark brown eyes begged him to reassure her she wouldn't lose her friend forever. __"I promise I'll do my best to make sure we do." Heath had replied and then walked off. __  
_  
Tamar shook her head, as she entered the house and set the basket down. She couldn't help but wonder if Heath had indeed tried to visit her and her family once the war was over. Of course, until his fever broke and he was more coherent, she'd have no way of knowing. Making her way into the room where Heat lay, she saw her grandfather sitting next to their guest. "I can spell you for a while if you want, grandfather."

Mr. Ballard stood up and, putting his hands on the back of his hips, stretched his aching back and let out a small groan. He wasn't about to argue with his granddaughter, though he was beginning to wish Henry would hurry up and get home. After all, he was the doctor. "I would appreciate it if you would." He replied and then left the room as Tamar sat down upon the chair he'd been using.

She had no more than sat down when Heath opened his eyes, let out a painful moan and attempted to sit up, only to find himself unable to do so. Tamar quickly leaned forward and placed one hand upon his shoulder and another upon his forehead; it was still hot, though not as hot as it had been. She wished the fever would just break for good. "Don't try to move, Heath, just rest." She was relieved when he stopped struggling.

For Heath's part, it took a few minutes for him to remember what had happened, even then a lot of it was a blur. In spite of the earlier conversation he'd over heard Fay and Tamar having, Heath found himself wondering if the whole thing had been his imagination. That being the case, he asked, "Where's Fay and Star?" He then held his breath hoping the young woman beside his bed really knew his friends.

Tamar frowned slightly and explained where the women had gone and why. "The one called Fay was still leery of leaving after I talked to her, but she said I was right."

Heath went to say something only to have a wave of nausea rolled over him, and he found himself trying to throw up. When that happened, he saw Tamar jumping to her feet and rolling him on his side and grabbing a bowl they had set on the nightstand next to the bed. Afterwards her grandfather, who had hurried back into the room when he'd heard the noise Heath was making, took the bowl out and disposed of its contents.

"How long have I been here?" Heath asked as he looked back at the young woman he recognized enough to know he knew her from someplace.

"Just over two weeks," Tamar answered as she wiped the seat from his brow adding only to herself "and you're giving us quite the scare!" She fought the concerns she had for her uncle who she thought should have returned by now, but hadn't.

"Who are you?" He asked the question, but closed his eyes and slipped back into unconsciousness, before Tamar could answer him. With that being the case, she placed yet another cold rag upon his forehead and then leaned back in her chair and let her mind again wander to the past. She couldn't help but sigh as she did so. As much as she enjoyed the memories she had of Heath, she found herself praying like crazy for Heath to hurry up and recover. As foolish as some people might call it, she wanted more memories of Heath as she realized not a day had gone by since she last saw him that she hadn't thought of him. Of course, she wasn't about to admit that to anyone. If she did, Tamar just knew what they'd all be thinking...and she might have to admit they'd be right. She might have continued on with her thoughts, only the window was still slightly opened and she heard a rider approaching. Standing up, she moved to the window and looked out. Her face lit up and she felt relief flood over her. Her Uncle Henry was back. Now he could do something to break Heath's fever for good; at least, she hoped he could.


	5. Chapter 5

***A town "Greensville" that is mentioned in this chapter does exist in California; HOWEVER, it is not in the location I have it etc. I actually put the name in the story and then found out there really was a town by that name.**

Chapter Five

For what seemed be the thousandth time, Tamar laid her hand upon Heath's forehead praying like mad to for a miracle. His temperature had gone up and down and lasted long enough to start giving them some serious concerns, and costing her more than one sleepless night in spite of the medicine her uncle had brought. She couldn't help but smile, as she realized the fever had finally broken. "Well, it's about time." She said softly, not wanting to wake the man up. After all the hours, days and weeks he'd spent fighting to live, she knew he now needed time to recuperate. When she heard the front door open and close, she slipped out of the room. She hoped it was her uncle who had gone to Greensville to send a telegram to Strawberry after her grandfather had told him what Tamar had confessed to remembering who Heath was.

"I was right." Henry said as he began looking over the patient who had caused them such worry. "The telegraph operator in Greensville said there's no telegram office in Strawberry, hasn't been for awhile. So, I revised what I planned to say and sent it to the town closet to Strawberry." Henry sat down on the chair next to the bed, knowing that all they could do now was to wait for him to wake up. "I was late getting back, because I stayed in *Greenville waiting for answer. I finally received one, but it does us no good."

"Why not?" Tamar's face filled with confusion. "I told you he has family there." She knew she had been young when she lived in Strawberry, but surely she was remembering the closeness of Heath had to his mother and aunts correctly.

The slightly graying, forty year old Henry shook his head. "_Had_, he had family in Strawberry. The bartender in Strawberry told the messenger that was sent there that Leah Thomson had died and so had his Aunt Rachel." Henry stretched his arms out and rested them on the back of the couch and added, "And he said; that the woman you called Hannah is no longer exactly "all with it'; her minds not all that clear. When he tried to say anything about Heath, all she'd say is that he was a 'good boy' and that 'Mister Nick and the others' were watching out for 'her boy'. It also seems that the aunt and uncle you barely remember are no longer around either. She died after falling down a flight of stairs while her alcoholic husband left the state. No one knows where he went." The two would have continued talking except Heath started groaning and looking as if he was about to wake up.

By the time Heath opened his eyes, Tamar was standing on one side of his bed while her uncle stood on the other side. The first thing Heath saw was Tamar's beautiful brown eyes, long, dark brown hair and a compassionate smile that went from one side of her face to another. Fay had called him 'Angel'; however, at that moment, Heath was sure it was the young woman in front of him that held that title. Again he tried to remember where he'd seen her before. He might have asked to only, at the moment, he felt as if someone had tied to him to a set of train tracks and had him run over a few hundred times.

"Well, well, it's about time the dead awakes." Dr. Ballard smiled as he began checking Heath over. He also told Heath he should consider himself rather blessed that Fay and Star had gotten him out of Salt Springs in time. After he'd finished examining Heath, the good doctor excused himself saying he felt that his father needed to know that Heath was awake.

Heath felt as if the weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders when he realized the talk he'd had with Tamar had not been in his imagination and said as much. He liked the idea that Fay was now singing in Sacramento and Star was living at the school for the deaf and blind while she learned sign language, and was being taught a trade. Both women deserved the chance being given them. "Thanks." He said quietly.

Tamar, who still stood next to his side, could see how hard Heath was fighting to stay awake. She smiled kindly, as she laid her hand on his shoulder and assured him it was nothing. "You were always kind to me, Heath. The least my family and I can do for you is to help you now." She just prayed next time he awoke; he would not doubt the conversations he'd had with her or her uncle had actually taken place.

Any doubts that Heath knew her flew out the window with her last statement. He had always been kind to her...Heath struggled to sit up and talk only to find himself being held down by the young woman. He would have fought her, only he simply had no strength to do such a thing. "Where am I?" He managed to ask after a few minutes had slipped by.

Since he'd hadn't asked for their location before, she wasn't surprised by the question. "Far on the outskirts of what might have been a part of Salt Springs had the city cared to expound its borders." She chuckled at look of surprise that came upon Heaths' face. She was sure he was questioning why they hadn't been affected by the flood. "We are just far enough away that we weren't flooded out." Tamar explained. "Though, we can still see the water from our front porch." She would be eternally grateful they were only looking at it; not under it.

Unaware that Fay had failed to tell them his last name was Barkley… Heath closed his eyes and said a silent prayer of thanksgiving. How could he do anything else? He remembered how concerned he'd been for Fay, Star and himself when that one sky rocket had been sent up. He had wondered at that time just how much of a chance he really had at getting out of the area alive. He opened his eyes back up, trying to stay awake, wanting to know where he knew the young woman from. Again, he asked who she was… again, he asked it as the sandman reached out and grabbed him.

"We'll have plenty of time to get reacquainted, Heath." Tamar sat down on the side of his bed and placed her hand upon his upper arm. "Just relax and sleep; you need it. When you awake again, we can catch up with our lives. You can tell me who this Nick is that you keep muttering about and where the ranch you work on is. Like I just said, there's plenty of time."

Somehow Heath, who barely heard her words, was not surprised to hear he'd been muttering about Nick and the ranch. He took a deep breath and sighed as he allowed himself to fall back to sleep. Whoever the young woman was; she was right. They had time, and he was so very tired.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nick and Jarrod stood in front yard of Stockton's Non-Denominational Church. There were a dozen families spread out through the place. Both brothers watched, as children ran back and forth; one mother sat on a bench with her baby in her arms singing to her, and all the men were talking to each other or one of the residents of Stockton. Many of the families had been re-located to Stockton after the floods had ripped through their towns. And while they church and good citizens of Stockton had provided clean and safe refuge, they had been there for well over a month and were trying to figure out exactly when they could get back to their own homes; back to rebuilding their lives.

_"There are a dozen who survived the flood and the damage the continuing rains have brought, coming into Stockton tonight as their other places of refuge have also been taken from them for one reason or another. Maybe, Heath will be with them, or maybe they will have seen him." _The sheriff's words again rang in both brothers' ears; truth be told, the words had been repeating themselves ever since the lawman had left the Barkley home… every time they'd traveled to town to check on any new family that had found their way to the church.

"Well standing here ain't gonna give us the answers we need." Nick looked at Jarrod and snapped without meaning to. He then apologized and asked, "Which families do you want to talk to?"

Jarrod looked around and shook his head. "I don't think it matters." Jarrod just hoped one of them had some answers that would cut down on the search and help find Heath faster.

As the brothers began mingling with the group, one of the men saw Jarrod and Nick. He, who had always been good at telling when people were related, suddenly felt shame and more remorse than ever. "Are they Barkleys?" Cody Grell, who had helped one of the families travel to Stockton, asked one of the residents who stood near him.

Naturally, the man was more than willing to do more than give him a simple yes or no answer, beginning with the famous Stockton attorney and finishing with Nick. "Ten to one they're asking about that blonde haired brother of theirs; he went to Salt Springs to keep an eye on things. He's never returned. Some are saying he met a watery grave." The gentleman said as he turned and walked away.  
Cody sighed. Having taken his own brother's body and left Salt Springs as fast as he could, he'd been wondering the same thing for the past three weeks. A part of him wanted to do nothing more than to turn around and leave town. The other part, the bigger part, knew the Barkley family had the right to know what had happened in Salt Springs…even if it meant he did time behind bars for the looting he'd been willing to be a part of. Cody took a deep breath and headed for Jarrod, even if Nick was closer. Not only was the dark haired rancher talking to someone else, Cody didn't want to deal with the temper he'd been informed Nick had.

Jarrod saw the gentleman walked towards him and he saw the troubled look in the man's eyes. He braced himself as the man stopped before him. "Mr. Barkley?" Cody looked from Jarrod to the people around them and then back to Jarrod. "Is there someplace we can talk?"

Jarrod didn't like the feeling that came over him, but he nodded. "Let's go inside the church. I'm sure the good reverend will let us use his office." He turned and headed for the building; Cody was right beside him.

** ~oOo~  
**  
Heath lay propped up by the extra pillows Tamar had brought into his room. It felt good to be alert and awake; he'd have enough sleep to last a lifetime. At least, that's how Heath felt when Tamar walked into the room, carrying a bowl of soup.

"Thought you'd like something to eat," Tamar said as she handed the bowl to him and sat down.

Heath, who had had a pleasant conversation with Tamar earlier that morning and remembered her, smiled at the young woman as he ate. "Thanks, you've turned into quite the cook despite the rocky start you had." His eyes were twinkling and he gave her a crooked smile.

Tamar busted up laughing. "You're not ever going to forget that are you?" She asked as she remembered how she'd helped her mother bake cookies only to realize…after Heath had bitten into one of the cookies…she'd handed her mother salt instead of sugar.

"I'm not even trying to forget." Heath chuckled as he continued eating. It wasn't until he finished eating that he asked about her uncle who had once again headed back go to Greensville to send another telegram after learning from Heath that he was now a Barkley. "Exactly when did your uncle leave?" Heath asked after finishing the food on his plate.

"It's only been a few hours." Tamar answered as she stood up and walked to the window. "It takes at least a day to get to Greensville." _"His family needs to know where he's at…even if he leaves in the next few days."_ The words her uncle had spoken earlier rang in her ears. He was right of course, and she knew it.

Heath sighed. He knew that even if he wished it was different. "Sorry, guess I'm just over anxious for my family to be told what's going on."  
Tamar turned away from the window, as Heath put the now empty bowl on the empty chair beside the bed and readjusted himself. Since Heath had been in their care for a solid three weeks, she could understand that one. "No one here's blamin' you for that." She then smiled wider and said, "At least Uncle Henry gave orders that you be allowed out of bed for small amount of times before he left. We're all sure that in a few days we won't even be able to tell that you were ever as bad off as you were. So..." she smiled as she picked up his pants, which she'd washed shortly after he was brought to them, and a fresh shirt that had been lying on the dresser and handed them to him. "I'll leave the room while you throw these on, leave the night shirt Grandfather put on you on the chair next to you." Once he'd taken the items she continued. "Swallow your pride if you need help getting dressed and holler for me." She pointed towards the door. "I'll leave it slightly open as to allow me to hear you if you do."

Heath nodded and assured he'd do that and then watched her leave the room, before he removed the covers from off him and, putting on hand on the headboard and one on the dresser, stood up. His grip on the board and on the dresser intensified as he almost collapsed, feeling like someone had handed him a pair of sea legs. All the time he'd spent in bed sure didn't help his leg muscles. He quickly sat down and took a few minutes to recover before standing up again. He repeated the action a couple of times just to make sure his legs weren't going to give out from under him. When he was sure they wouldn't, Heath dressed and made his way out of the bedroom and into the living room where the elderly, bald headed Mr. Ballard and Tamar were waiting for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Joshua Ballard was sitting in a chair on the porch, when Heath made his way out of the house and into the only other chair outside; it sat not seven feet from Mr. Ballard. The old man said nothing, as he kept his face forward, neither did Heath attempt to make conversation as he was looking at the same thing the old man was; water that ran as far as the eye could see. If the water was any closer, Heath would have insisted on them leaving the area. As it was, they were close to a mile away from it.

Finally, the silence was broken when Joshua turned his head and looked at Heath. "I wanted to thank you."

Heath, who had turned to face the old man, was confused. He had done nothing to warrant any thanks. If anything, he owed the Ballard family a huge debt and he said as much. Mr. Ballard quickly corrected him. "I was talking about the past. My granddaughter told me how you befriended her, treated her like a little sister and protected her. I know many who have, and would have, done differently."

Heath gave him a lopsided grin. "It was nothing; she was like a kid sister to me at the time."

"It was more than nothing; much more. I just wish we'd known you were a Stockton Barkley before now." Mr. Ballard leaned back in his chair and turned his attention back to the water. After a moment he said, "If you give yourself one more day to really regain your strength and then leave for Stockton, you'd have to take the long route to get there with this mess we still have on our hands. It will take you at least a week and a half for you to get home."

Heath nodded. "I realize that." Then, due to the look that was in Mr. Ballard's eyes, he asked, "What is it?"

For a moment Mr. Ballard didn't answer and then shrugged his shoulders. "Call me whatever you want; only I was half way hoping you'd stick around here. We won't be getting anymore storms." He rubbed his leg and chuckled. "I know; my leg's stopped hurting me, always hurts for a solid week before a storm hits. Anyway, the water is going down; it will probably be down in little under a week. You will be able to travel home the shorter route. Either way, you'll be away from your home relatively for the same amount of time. With my son sending a telegram from Greensville, your family will know where you're at. The thing is I really could use the help with my son deciding to go visit my daughter after he tells that telegraph operator what message to send."

Heath thought on it for a moment. A part of him wanted to simply spend a day regaining his full strength and then head home; the other part liked the idea of sticking around. After all, the old man would have some help and he'd have more time with Tamar. Since opening his eyes and laying eyes on Tamar, Heath had not exactly looked at her as he would his sister…even when he realized who she was. The fact that Henry was sending word to his family helped Heath make his decision. "I'll stick around." Heath stood up slowly. "Only…I think I'll go back inside and lay down again." He hated having to do that, but he was still feeling the effects of being laid up for three weeks.

** ~oOo~**

"Back off, Nick!" Jarrod stood between Nick and the cell where Cody Grell was being kept after confessing to Jarrod, and then to the sheriff, to looting the town of Salt Springs…along with the fact that 'the old man' had shot and wounded Heath.

Now, convinced there was no way a wounded Heath could have gotten away from the town before the waters hit it, Nick was livid with rage. "He could have saved Heath, but he rode away and left him to die!" He again tried to get past Jarrod, only to find himself flat on his back.

"So, you're going to avenge his death and make the family suffer more when you hang for murder?" Jarrod, who was fighting his own grief and anger, snapped. He, like Nick, blamed Heath's apparent death not only on the old man who had shot him, but on the man behind the bars as well. However, Jarrod also knew the law wouldn't look at it that way.

His brother's words seemed to reach out and poke a hole into his bag of fury. Nick's face crumbled after a few minutes. "He can't be dead; he just can't be." His voice was uncharacteristically quiet, as he stood back up and glared at Mr. Grell and then turned on his heels and stormed out of the jail, leaving Jarrod to finish the conversation he'd been having with the prisoner before Nick stormed in….a conversation that included the fact that he'd best not even think about asking him, Jarrod, to represent him. He then walked out of the area that held the cells and back into the main part of the jail.

Fred, who had been waiting for him, leaned back in his chair and looked up on Jarrod in sympathy and spoke quietly. "The area around Salt Springs is clearing up, but the town itself is still under water; you realize this? Going down there would be a waste of time until the water subsides."

Jarrod felt his stomach churn. The thought of anyone, especially Heath, lying in any building under water instead of properly buried made him sick. "I'm going to send a telegram…" He quit speaking when the good lawman held up his hand.

"The telegram office is down at the moment, has been for two days. I don't know if the flooding or the weather had anything to do with it. However, from the sounds of it, it could be down for at least a week, if not more. So, no telegrams are coming to or going out of Stockton at this time."

Jarrod wanted to find something to break into pieces and then some. With all that had happened over the past few weeks, the last thing he wanted to hear that there were no messages going in or out of Stockton. Of course, since there was nothing he could do about it, Jarrod put his hat back on and excused himself. If he was right, he needed to get over to the saloon and keep an eye on a certain dark haired brother he knew of…and then they'd have to break the news to the rest of the family.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The sun's heat was beating down upon Heath as he hammered the two by four piece of wood into place; the fence that sat roughly twenty feet from the back of the fence was missing a few boards, and he was replacing the missing pieces. As he worked, Tamar walked out onto the back porch. She'd been doing some cleaning inside and needed a break. While she'd come close to simply continuing with what she'd been doing, Tamar found herself watching Heath work. Of course, with her grandfather inside the house, she grabbed the broom that stood on the porch and against the outside wall and began sweeping. She didn't know how right it was to pretend one thing when doing another; only the sight of Heath working with his shirt wide open brought back memories, memories that took place before Heath joined the army.

_"Are you goin' to work on that fence all day? What 'bout fishing?" Tamar was sitting on her swing watching Heath work on the fence that surrounded her home, while Ward stood near his friend and complained that fishing wasn't the same without Heath.__Tamar felt like getting off her swing and telling Ward Whitcomb off. She didn't have to get older to know what Ward really meant; he didn't want to do the work of catching the fish. From what she could see, Ward never did any work he didn't have too. She had to chuckle when Heath took off his already opened shirt, tossed it over the fence and then told Ward that, if he was so eager to go fishing, he could simply join him in the work. She wasn't surprised when Ward huffed, said something about helping the wrong people and then stormed off. The part about helping the wrong people hurt until Heath turned his head, smiled and told her not to let Ward get to her.__  
_  
By the time Heath was finished fixing the fence, Tamar had swept the porch from one side to the other, swept down the outside walls and stairs. She just hoped the fact that she'd also been watching Heath work was something she'd covered up to the point where it hadn't been noticed. She just knew she'd die of embarrassment if the man Heath had become knew that she'd been unable to keep her eyes off him. Only when her grandfather came out did Tamar stop worrying about Heath and began wondering if her grandfather would say anything about the length of time she'd spent cleaning the porch. If the time she'd spent outside bothered the older gentleman, he did not tell her. However, she still died of embarrassment when he spoke. She knew her grandfather well enough to see what he was trying to do.

"I was thinking," he looked over at Heath and then back to his granddaughter, "It's been a long time since we've been on any sort of outing. Why don't you go fix some sandwiches and other things for a picnic? It would make for a great afternoon."

"Yeah, one where I get to spend more time with Heath and you get to play chaperone." Tamar said only to herself. Outwardly, she smiled politely and asked him if he'd talk to Heath and make sure he was fine with the idea, she'd be more than happy to do such a thing unaware that Heath too had been taking occasional glances her way and doing his own thinking while he was working.

_"It's good of you to be friends with the Ballard family." Rachel stood on the back porch of the Thomson home and watched as Heath finished with the wood. "They're good people." She paused and then asked, "Did you ask Mrs. Ballard if she and her family would be by for some rabbit stew?" It wasn't much to share with the family, only Heath had had good luck and caught a number of rabbits just that morning. __"Yes, ma'am," Heath smiled. "She said they'd be here by five o'clock." He was excited because Mr. Ballard had promised to look at the rifle Leah had managed to save up for and given to Heath. The only problem was…it didn't seem to be working right. Thank goodness for the rabbit traps had all been successful or they might be going hungry instead of having the stew. He also wanted to give his "sister" a present since it was also her birthday._Heath was brought out of his thoughts as the young woman, who had grown up into a rather fine lady, disappeared into the house. He watched as Mr. Ballard started towards him. He might not have known the old man as long as Tamar had; still, he wasn't blind. He'd picked up on all the subtle things the old man had been doing since he'd agreed to stay the day before. If it wasn't for the fact that his eyes were already focusing on Tamar, Heath would have come up with an excuse and taken off for home in spite of the telegram Dr. Ballard had promised to send to Stockton when he left. As it was, he simply put down the tools he was using and leaned again the fence as the old man stopped not five feet from him.

"Can I help ya?" Heath asked when the man did not begin speaking right away. The uneasy look in the man's eyes had Heath fighting hard to keep a straight face. If the man didn't want to take the consequences of matching making, he should get out of the business. Of course, Heath wasn't about to tell him that. No, instead he forced himself to keep a straight face and simply asked the question.

Mr. Ballard began telling him what he'd said to Tamar and added, "There's no reason for you to eat here at the house by yourself. We'd like you're company."

Again, if Heath hadn't wanted to spend more time with Tamar anyway, he'd have turned the offer down. As it was he turned his eyes to the part of the fence that still needed fixing and had a bit of fun with Mr. Ballard. "Well, I don't know. If I keep working, I could have this fence fixed in no time at all." He wasn't surprised when the old man almost came apart at the hinges.

"Now look young man! I didn't ask you to stick around so you could work yourself to the bone around here. You won't be any good to yourself or anyone else if you run yourself into the ground by overworking." Mr. Ballard had his wrist facing backwards and resting on his hips as he got after Heath.

Heath might have kept the pretence up, only he saw Tamar poke her head out the door. Her grandfather's loud voice must have carried in through the back door which was slightly opened. "All right," Heath held up a hand in mock resignation. "I'll take a break. A picnic sounds good." He couldn't help but chuckle as the old man started grinning, turned around and walked away. Although, Heath kept his eyes on Tamar before she disappeared back into the house, convinced there was nothing seriously wrong between her grandfather and Heath.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Heath was once again working, only this time it was on the roof of the Ballard home; some shingles had blown off the night before and needed to be fixed. While he worked, Heath's mind went back to the picnic and the good time he'd had with Mr. Ballard and Tamar. Not for the first time, Heath found himself chuckling. He hadn't thought being shot in Salt Springs had been a good thing, and it wasn't in many ways. However, the events that followed were proving rather acceptable indeed. Only when he heard someone climbing the wooden ladder that leaned against the front of Ballard's home did Heath turn his eyes away from the shingles. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Tamar making her way onto the roof.

"Your grandfather will have a fit if he sees you up here." Heath told her as she knelt down and handed him another shingle.

Tamar laughed, as she remembered the way her grandfather had reacted when she'd told him where she was going; one would think she was committing an unpardonable act. She'd told him what she thought about it too. Now, smiling at Heath, she gave him a condensed version of what had happened, before she climbed up the ladder. "He already had his fit; I told him where I was going before I came out of the house. I told him as politely as I knew how, that if he chose to give gentle pushes not to be surprised if one of us actually moved forward." She then shrugged her shoulders as her eyes twinkled. "What did he expect me to do? Sit and sew until you said something? He shouldn't have told me off like he did; he brought it on himself." As far as she was concerned her grandfather should have known better.

Heath couldn't help it; he busted up laughing. Tamar was right; the elderly Mr. Ballard had asked for it. He also laughed because, while Tamar was proving each day just how mature she was, he still remembered one very feisty seven year old girl. He was glad she had not lost that feistiness as she grew up; many did. He had seen it. He then gave Tamar a pleasant surprise as he hit another nail and said, "I was hoping we could go on a horseback ride though the area that's not been affected by the flood or rain." He looked over at her, smiled and added, "Alone."

Tamar hesitated only a moment, as she contemplated her decision. She loved the idea of riding with Heath over the areas that were still available to them. She also knew it would mean standing up to her grandfather once more. In the end, the desire to go riding with Heath overcame her hesitation to face her grandfather a second time in one day. "Let's get this section done, and then I'll let grandfather know where we're going."

Heath gave her a lopsided grin and started hammering another shingle into place.

~oOo~

The breeze that blew through the air was a pleasant one as Heath and Tamar saddled their horses and rode away from the house. Tamar had been right when she thought she'd have to stand up to her grandfather once more. Though, she hadn't raised her voice and she'd acknowledged Mr. Ballard was only acting out of concern. A portion of the conversation ran through her mind as she mounted her horse and rode away from the house with Heath.

_"I admit I like the gentleman." Joshua Ballard sat in "his" chair looking at his granddaughter. "I will even admit to doing what I could to give the two of you the time to get reacquainted, even held a bit of hope he was the one for you. Only I have never said, or did, anything that should have given you the impression I thought it was okay for the two of you to be un-chaperoned."_

Tamar gave him a disbelieving look and politely reminded him she was of age. She then did her best to alleviate his fears. "I know your concerns, grandfather, and I will admit you are right to be concerned as to the temptations that could present themselves. Only, have I not proven to you time and time again I will keep my word? We will return with our honor intact." She then gave her grandfather a hug and left the house.

Tamar and Heath, who had ridden in the opposite direction of the raging waters, which were indeed going down, stopped at the top of a hill and looked around. There was wide open land below with few trees in sight. Since they wanted the shade of trees, Heath and Tamar dismounted their horses, tethered them to a nearby tree and sat down underneath another one.

Tamar, who was looking up at the fluffy white clouds that dotted a beautiful blue sky, took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. It felt so good to simply sit and the fresh air, without the prying eyes of her grandfather, even if she knew he meant well. When she opened her eyes, Heath was smiling at her with a look of admiration in his eyes. It both flattered her and made her a bit nervous. "I'm going to miss you when you go back to Stockton, Heath." Tamar leaned against the tree and looked back up at the sky. It had been four days since Heath consented to stay. With the waters slowly going down, she was sure that her friend would be able to leave within another four. "It's felt great seeing you again and finding out you are part of such a good family."

Heath didn't want to leave Tamar behind. He liked her and wanted to seriously court her. For a split second he thought about staying longer only to admit that wasn't a possibility. He's already been away from the ranch too long. He leaned forward and placed his hand upon the side of Tamar's face. "I'm not leaving yet." He then leaned further in and began kissing Tamar.

She slid her arms around his neck and returned the kisses for a minute, and then pulled away; she'd made a promise to her grandfather…and she always kept her promises. "I think we best back. Grandpa will coming hunting us if we don't." She struggled to stand only to find Heath already on his feet and helping her up.

"I don't doubt that for a moment." Heath chuckled and led her to the horses.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Tamar stood on the porch and watched Heath as he chopped some wood next to the house. While they were pretty sure all the spring rains had passed, Mr. Ballard still wanted the wood cut and stacked…just in case. She might have continued watching Heath, only she saw a rider coming. While it took her a few minutes to recognize the long blacked haired gentleman on the horse; she had no trouble recognizing the colorful blanket that covered a body draped over the back of his horse. Tamar's hands flew to her mouth while she screamed loud enough to be heard a hundred miles away.  
Hearing the scream, Heath looked up from his work and hurried to put the axe down. By the time he joined Tamar on the porch, her grandfather had joined them. His face was as pale as Tamar's when he too recognized the blanket. For Heath's part, he might not have recognized the material covering the body as fast as the Ballard's, but he could still figure out why they'd had the reaction they did.

Mr. Cornwell, the Ballard's "neighbor", stopped his horse and looked upon Joshua and Tamar; sympathy filled his eyes as he spoke. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, only I came across Henry while I was out hunting, thought I should bring him home to be buried." By the time he finished speaking Joshua was sitting in a chair on the porch with his head in his hands.

"What happened? Do you know?" Heath asked on Joshua's behalf since Tamar too had sat down.

While Mr. Cornwell wanted to know who the blond haired gentleman was, he wasn't going to ask at the moment; maybe later, but not now. "Don't know for sure, but from where he, his buggy and those horses that were pulling the buggy lay, I'd say the horses had to have been spooked by something and went wild. I'm sorry." He was too; The Ballads were good neighbors and something like this was just awful.

"How long do you think he was there?" Tamar, who had managed to get a hold of herself, asked. While she hated the idea her uncle had died in such a manner, she hated the idea that he'd been lying on the ground for days even more. Her question was one that her grandfather and Heath's eyes repeated.

"Don't rightly know, but I'd guess maybe as long as a week." Mr. Cornwell answered.

Heath sucked in his breath. If it had been that long, he wondered if the man ever made it to Greensville in the first place. Though, he did not allow himself the luxury of dwelling on that fact at the moment. He had a grave to dig. After helping the man remove Henry's body from the horse, and laying him in the back bedroom, he went back out to the porch and asked Joshua where he wanted the grave dug. Soon he was roughly two hundred yards from the back of the house. Tamar had refused to stay in the house, and so, insisted on helping Heath.

Neither one spoke as they dug, but their minds were racing like mad. For Heath's part he couldn't help but feel a little sick to his stomach. He hadn't known Henry Ballard very well, but he owed the man his life. He'd also hoped to introduce the good doctor to his mother and siblings someday. Of course, with that thought the realization that, most likely, his family was still thinking he was dead hit him even harder. It made him ever more ill than ever. It also pushed him to make a decision…he was going to have to head home once Dr. Ballard was buried. What choice did he have? He couldn't stay knowing there was a high his family was unnecessarily grieving for him. Of course, that left him with a dilemma. What to do about Tamar and her grandfather. His mind went to the day before.

_Heath was standing in the kitchen talking to Joshua when the old man grabbed his chest and sat down at the table. "What is it?" Heath laid his hand on the old man's shoulder and looked at him with great concern showing in his eyes. It took a couple of seconds for the old man to reply. __Don't worry 'bout me, son." Joshua looked at Heath and let out a low chuckle. "I'm just old, and my heart doesn't always work like it should." He shrugged his shoulders when Heath asked if he'd talked to Henry at all. "He knows, tried to get me on medication a number of times. I refused; I've lived a long, good life. When it's my time to go, I'll go. Tamar is an adult now and she has Henry to watch over her."_

Heath glanced at Tamar s who was still vigorously working beside him. In that second he knew one thing, he couldn't leave her behind now. Oh, courting her might or might not work out, only he just couldn't leave her behind. That realization brought forth another question. How did he convince the elderly Joshua Ballard to pack up and leave the small farm he'd worked his entire life? He didn't know, but he had to at least try.

~oOo~

"I don't know." Joshua stood on the porch with his emotions all mixed up thinking all everything Heath had just said. The man was right; Joshua knew it. Still, this was his home; his son had just been buried here, yet what would Tamar do the day his heart gave up and stopped for good? They were miles away from anywhere.

"Please, Mr. Ballard," Heath urged him. "Look at that water." He pointed to the water they could still see flowing over the land, actually it had turned into more of a creek than the raging river that it had once seemed to be. "It's plenty safe to cross that now. I bet you that, by the time we pass Salt Springs on the way to Stockton, the worst thing we find is mud…and even that should only be puddles of it here and there." Heath quit talking as he saw Tamar exit the house looking a tad bit anxious.

Joshua looked from his granddaughter to Heath and then back to Tamar. He sighed and partially gave in. "Take Tamar with you. There's nothing here for her now. But, I for one will be staying."

"Grandfather!" Tamar flung herself into the old man's arms and cried. "You can't stay here by yourself! We don't belong here anymore. However, if you won't go, I won't either."

Joshua started laughing, gave her a hug and pulled her gently away. "I can and you will. I have never known any home but this one. However, you are wrong. It is you that does not belong here anymore. Time will help you see that." He gave her a gentle push towards Heath. "Take her away from here." He then disappeared into the house, shutting the door behind him.

Heath looked at Tamar, who looked rather stunned at her grandfather's words and actions, and waited for her to say or do something first. After all, while he was willing to take her away from the Ballard farm, he wasn't willing to force her to go either. He didn't have to wait long. Having been taught her whole life to respect her grandfather and his wishes, Tamar took a deep breath, went inside, gathered a few of her things and squared her shoulders as she headed for the barn. Heath was right behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Victoria and Audra stood near the corral as Jarrod, Nick and Eugene led their horses out of the barn. While the sheriff wanted them to wait a couple more days before heading down to Salt Springs, even he had to admit it was safe enough and that there should be no reason the water in, or around, Salt Springs wouldn't be down enough to make a search possible. Though, he told the Barkleys that he had men willing to go search for them if they wanted.

When it came to her sons, Victoria would have preferred for Eugene to get back on the train and head back to Berkley in time to start the new semester and let the men who the sheriff was talking about help. She'd said as much, and Jarrod had backed her up. It hadn't done any good though. Eugene and Nick would have no part of it. When Eugene, basically, said that Heath's body didn't need to be hauled to the ranch by strangers, Nick was quick to side with his baby brother. Though, Nick had looked at Jarrod as he backed Eugene up. Due to more than one conversation Nick and he had had, Jarrod knew what Nick was saying with his eyes. If Jarrod and Nick's feelings were right, and Heath was alive; they wanted to know why Heath hadn't come home. After everything was said and done, Jarrod had thrown his hands up in the air and agreed Eugene had every right to go with them.

"Be careful." Victoria and Audra, who had come to accept that Heath had passed away in the flood, pleaded with Jarrod, Nick and Eugene as they swung themselves into their saddles to stay safe. They did not wish to lose any more family members. The three brothers each nodded sharing the pain their mother and Audra were feeling. They then bade their mother and sister goodbye and rode away from the ranch.

** ~oOo~**

While Jarrod, Nick and Eugene were riding hard to get to Salt Springs, Heath and Tamar were sitting on their horses and looking at the destruction the raging waters had done to the now abandoned town of Salt Springs. More than one building had completely collapsed while others were badly damaged. There were still huge puddles of water everywhere, and the places that weren't covered by water looked to be quite muddy. Though, from what they could see, there were small paths of dry land.

As Tamar thought on all the destruction the flood had brought, she couldn't help but think of Heath and the two women who had helped him get out of Salt Spring in time. Her mind then turned to her late uncle and her grandfather. She couldn't help but sigh. After packing her things, Tamar had changed her mind about going. She'd told her grandfather that she couldn't just leave him alone, not with his heart problem.

_"No need for you to worry 'bout that." Mr. Ballard laid his hand upon Tamar's shoulder. "While you and Heath were digging Henry's grave, I was talkin' to Mr. Cornwell. I don't know he done it, but he succeeded in gettin' to confess everything. He's promised to stop by two or three times a week. He also swore up and down he'd talk to his cousin, Tyler, and get him and his sons to promise that one of them would check up on me the other days. There's no cause to worry 'bout me. I'll have the help I need."  
_  
Tamar shook her head and sighed. After she and her grandfather had talked a few more minutes, she'd given in and left with Heath. Now, looking at the empty town of Salt Springs, she couldn't help but feel bad for the people who had once lived there. "I wonder how many people will come back and rebuild, and how many will find homes elsewhere." Even in her short eighteen years of living she'd seen more than one family relocate due to one disaster or another.

Heath shrugged his shoulders as he dismounted his horse and then helped Tamar down. "I have no idea." He looked around and saw the hotel, one store and a few houses. All looked like they'd received plenty of damage. What on earth had possessed him to even step inside the town again? Why hadn't he continued riding towards Stockton? Heath didn't know for sure; he just knew he couldn't simply ride by either. He led his horse towards the only hitching post he could see standing; Tamar was right behind him.

After securing the horses to the post, Tamar and Heath made their way to the hotel and opened the door. Actually, more like moved it aside. It had been slightly opened when the flood waters hit and it sat on a slant blocking the entrances, as the top hinge was completely off while the bottom one was barely attached to the side of the doorway.

"Do you think we should really be in here?" Tamar asked as she and Heath stepped inside. A thin layer of water still covered the bottom of the floor. Anything that had been on shelves or counters lay scattered throughout the foyer.

"Probably not," Heath admitted, as he walked through the foyer and looked up the stairs.

Tamar didn't know what was going on, but she took a wild guess. "Did one of those rooms belong to Miss Fay and Star?" It was the only thing she could come up with that made any sense. She wasn't surprised when Heath nodded his head and turned to look at her.

"Fay basically said she didn't believe in unicorns anymore." Heath answered, remembering the first time he'd met Fay and Star. Tamar was confused. What did a mythical creature have to do with anything?

Heath saw her confusion and explained the best he could. "I think she was comparing unicorns to fulfilled dreams and to believing there were indeed people 'out there' willing to help her, or people like her. I hope Fay's found her dreams in Sacramento, and that Star is communicating better."

All of a sudden Tamar understood why Heath had stopped in Salt Springs. He needed closure to what had happened before the dam broke. "You know, Heath. Those men you talked about, the man who started the trouble and the old man? From what you said, I doubt their bodies are in this hotel. In fact, I'll be surprised if they're bodies weren't swept away in the flood waters."

At first Heath was stunned until he realized what Tamar was thinking, along with the fact that he realized she was right. His shoulders slumped slightly. "There was no need for the other men who were sent to watch the town to side with Mr. Cannon and start looting the town. There was nothing here that was worth risking their lives over."

Tamar couldn't have agreed more. Too many people in life put too high of value on irreplaceable items, but there was nothing the two of them could do to change that. She said as much too, and then looked towards the door. "Let's go look in the store I saw and the houses, along with simply walking around." She gulped slightly and then continued. "I think you need it even if it means finding those men's bodies." Okay, it wasn't very likely. Still, if Heath needed closure, it might help him to walk around and look.

Heath agreed and they stepped back outside. He looked around and again, still very sickened at the sight that met his eyes. As he began walking, Heath found himself taking a hold of Tamar's hand and allowing a small lopsided smile to appear on his face. If anyone had told him weeks ago that he'd come to Salt Springs only to eventually be reunited with Tamar Ballard, he'd have told them they were up in the night. He would have continued his train of thought only, as he and Tamar turned the corner of one of the few houses still standing, they heard a noise coming from the building.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Nick, Jarrod and Eugene, who had been riding hard, pulled up on their reins and stopped as Salt Springs came into view. The sight of the massive damage done to the buildings that were still standing, along with the various odds and ends that were within eyesight had each and every one of them reacting as Heath and Tamar had.

"Where…." Eugene started to ask only to have his eyes go wide as he sucked in his breath. Nick and Jarrod followed their brother's stunned gaze and then, basically, had the same reaction when they saw Charger and another horse still tethered to the hitching post they'd been secured to earlier.

No words were exchanged as Nick pressed Coco to move in the direction of the animals; Jarrod and Eugene were right behind him. It wasn't long before Nick was standing alongside Charger while his brothers looked over both horses.

"These horses haven't been here that long." Jarrod looked at Nick and then around what appeared to still be one very empty town. Of course, the two horses told another story, though it didn't change what seemed to be. "I suggest we start looking around."

Before Nick could answer, Gene spoke up. "I'll stay here with the horses. " While Nick and Jarrod prayed that the appearance of Charger validated their feelings that Heath was alive, they didn't like the idea that someone else had claimed the horse and would appear and possibly cause their baby brother harm. Eugene read those thoughts as he looked into their eyes and told them before they had a chance to argue with him, "We don't know why Charger is here, and I'm not just leaving him to be taken again by a stranger, if that's the case." Even as he spoke the words Eugene got the impression that wasn't the case. Of course, that only served to make him want Heath to appear so he, Gene, could demand an explanation from him. Then, due to the concerned looks that were still in his brothers' eyes, Eugene added, "I can take care of myself!" He stood tall and straight and looked his brothers. After a few silent moments and silent communication between Jarrod and Nick, they gave in and left the horses with Gene while they left to search the town that had been destroyed by the flood. When Jarrod went to enter the badly damaged hotel, he was surprised when Nick started crossing the street. Not knowing what Nick was up to, but feeling he should go with him, Jarrod quickly caught up with the dark haired rancher.

"What is it, Nick?" Jarrod asked when Nick started running which, of course, made it so Jarrod had to run too.

"Heath_ is_ alive and nearby, and he's in trouble!" Nick answered as he, unbeknownst to him, headed for the same house Heath and Tamar had entered before Nick, Jarrod and Eugene had arrived. Jarrod was right behind him as he found himself with the same feeling.

~oOo~

Heath and Tamar sat on two chairs, their arms secured to the back of the chairs, while their legs were secured to the legs of the furniture. While the two men who had put them there argued, Tamar found herself remembering how she and Heath had decided to investigate the noise they heard.

_Carefully opening the front door, Heath and Tamar stepped into what seemed to be a completely empty house. The two chairs that were in the living room were laying on their side and the couch had one thing or another lying on it, probably put there by the water when it entered through the broken windows. The musty smell of stagnated water and damp furniture made place smell horrible, but not so bad as to force Heath and Tamar outside. "Anyone here!" Heath called out, as he and Tamar began walking through the living room and into the kitchen. It was then they saw it; an open bag full of various silverware and ornaments. In that moment, they knew someone had to be going through the deserted town and taking what few items had remained after the flood; looters. However, before they could say or do anything they'd heard footsteps behind them and the cocking of a pistol. _"I might not have been the one who decided to reveal our presence!" Jeremiah Stone, a black headed forty year old man who had been on the wrong side of the law since he was fifteen, yelled at his companion. "Only I sure the sam hill am going to have a say in what we do with them now since you did!" The man wasn't even attempting to hide the disgust he felt towards the younger man, a red headed twenty-five year old by the name of Michael Adams, who acted more like he a small child at times. He then took a step towards Tamar.

"Leave her alone!" Heath once again struggled to get free when he saw Mr. Stone reach out and brush Tamar's bangs away from her forehead. He feared he knew what the man intended to do, and the idea made him sicker than he'd ever thought of being.

Jeremiah ignored Heath as he took a hold of Tamar's chin and forced it upwards, not easy as Tamar was fighting him the best she could. "Ain't you a feisty one; maybe, I'll just keep you with me." The lust that could be heard in his voice and seen in his eyes was nerve racking. The fact that his companion also had "that" look in his eyes, made the air ten times thicker than it already was. However, before either men could follow through on their unspoken intentions they were thrown off balance when the front door flew open and Nick dove for Mr. Stone. Before Michael Adams had any real time to react, Jarrod, who had entered the home from the back, burst into the room and kicked Michael's gun out of his hand. Heath and Tamar couldn't help but grin as they watched Nick and Jarrod throw more than one punch at the thieves, even if they took a few themselves. By the time Jarrod was forcing Michael to his feet and holding the gentleman's arms behind his back, Nick had knocked Jeremiah out cold and was freeing Heath and Tamar.

"Where the h…" Nick started to bellow only to look from Heath to Tamar and then back to Heath. For the young woman's sake, even if he was swearing up and down inside Heath's delay better not be just because of a woman, Nick changed the wording he'd started to use. "Where have you been? What happened?" He threw a dozen more questions out before Heath stopped him and promised to explain everything, IF they could just make sure the horses were fine and get their two prisoners to the law. It was only then he learned that Gene had refused to stay out of the search for him.

"As I just said, I'll explain on our way back to Stockton." Heath said after embracing both his brothers and telling them how good it was to see them again. Naturally, they told him the same thing though they made sure he knew he wouldn't be able to change the subject once they started their journey.

"I wouldn't even think about it." Heath gave them a lopsided grin as he and Tamar followed Nick and Jarrod, who were forcing Jeremiah and Michael out of the building vowing to make sure neither man escaped.

~oOo~

Eugene, who had been growing more anxious by the minute, was more than glad to see Jarrod and Nick come into sight. However, when he saw the men they were forcing to walk with them, a young woman he did not know and then Heath appear, his heart skipped a beat.

"HEATH!" Eugene ran as fast as he could toward his blond haired brother.

Jarrod and Nick started laughing when their baby brother practically knocked Heath down as he embraced him. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW you weren't dead!" He let go and started laying into Heath until Nick stopped him.

"Give him a chance to explain." Nick was smiling wide as he laid a hand upon Heath's shoulder and squeezed it. "But first, I think it's best that we secure these men in such a manner that they can travel with us without escaping." He glared at the two men while he talked, making it so the two men wished they could simply disappear.

Eugene didn't argue as they did just that; that is, after Heath had introduced Tamar and promised Eugene, as he had his other brothers, to explain everything as they traveled back to Stockton. "Wait until we get home" was a phrase that would be repeated more than once as they traveled home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Victoria stood in the living room hugging Heath with all her worth, while Audra stood nearby with tears of happiness running down her cheeks. After dropping their prisoners off with Sheriff Madden, the Barkley brothers and Tamar had hurried home. Now Heath had just given Victoria and Audra the condensed version of what had taken place, why it had taken him so long to head back home. "Oh, Heath, I wish we had known you were at the Ballard's home." Victoria was speaking to Heath only, every now and then, she glanced at Tamar with a look that screamed she had something else on her mind. It was a fact the young woman did not miss, and it made her uncomfortable. "We would have taken the long way around to get to you." They would have too; Victoria would have made sure of it.

"I know that mother." Heath assured her, as he gave her one of his rare smiles.

"What I don't understand is why Fay Kelley didn't at least send us a telegram after she left." Victoria again looked at Tamar with suspicion in her eyes.

Being too caught up in being reunited with his whole family, Heath missed the looks Victoria was giving to Tamar. "Boy howdy, I don't know. I can't read minds. If I could, I would know why she didn't call me Mr. Barkley around the Ballards."

"Well, you're home now!" Audra spoke up as she moved across the floor to embrace her brother who she adored with all her heart. "We'll have a party and celebrate your homecoming!" With that one both laughter and slight groans could be heard, though no one told Audra no. They figured putting up with a party was a small price to pay for having Heath home and alive.

**~oOo~**

Tamar, who was rather uncomfortable in the huge home of the Barkleys and even more uncomfortable with how many visitors they'd had most of the afternoon, leaned against the empty corral. She was soaking in the cool evening breeze that was blowing while looking at nothing in particular when she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Having heard 'that walk' time and time again, she couldn't help but smile. Somehow, she'd known that Heath would not be far behind her when she left the house.

Heath once again looked the young woman over. The brown haired, brown eyed girl, in her in her simple blue gingham dress, was indeed quite attractive. She'd been polite and cordial to all the visitors they'd had that day, even to the ones who had so rudely "whispered" behind her back when it came to her very obvious Jewish traits inherited from her mother. Inwardly, he sighed. Having spent his life having to deal with the judgment and the ignorance of others, Heath knew all too well how it could be. He laid his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small crooked smile, when she turned her head to glance at his hand and then look up into his face. "So this is where you ran off too." He gave her an understanding, lop sided grin.

Looking rather apologetically, Tamar said, "I'm sorry, I was feeling closed in, and the air is a bit too thick for my taste." She looked back at the empty corral.

Heath rested both of his arms on the top of the fence and turned his eyes forward, letting his mind go back through time. He remembered how many times he'd left places due to those exact same things. If fact, he'd too had felt rather uneasy with the attention he'd be getting upon his arrival back to Stockton. The shocked looks and whispers that he'd gotten as he rode into town with his brothers, Tamar and their prisoners had more than one tongue wagging; he was sure of that. Now, with all the company they'd had, Heath was more than happy that it was just his mother, brothers and Silas, along with Tamar, at the house. "Well, at least it's back to being quiet and, if you'll come back in, you'll see the 'air' is back to normal." He looked up at the stars as he spoke.

Tamar didn't answer at first, as she thought back to when they'd first arrived on the ranch, back to the moment she'd first stepped inside the house. When she did speak, Heath was shocked beyond measure when she asked, "Are you sure about that? I mean about the air being back to normal?"

Heath turned to face Tamar. His eyebrows turned down slightly. He thought back on the past twenty four hours. His brothers had been more than polite to her and, when they'd came home, Victoria and the servants had all greeted them with their arms wide open. Or had they? "What are you talkin' about? What happened?" His voice took on a protective tone thinking that he had been wrong about his family not holding her Jewish heritage against her.

Tamar turned around and, leaning against the fence, looked at the house. A small portion of her chastised herself for asking the question only, having asked it, she knew she had to answer. "You're mother might not hold my Jewish heritage against me; however, she doesn't believe Miss Kelley didn't tell us your last name. She also thinks we told Fay not to worry about contacting your family."

Heath's eyes widened. How could that be the case? He had made it plain to his family that Tamar, her grandfather and her late uncle were as honest as they came. His exact words had been 'if they say Fay did not call me anything but Angel, then she didn't.' "What makes you think that?"

Tamar continued looking at the house and, for a moment, did not speak; she was replaying Heath's homecoming in her mind. She turned to face Heath and repeated what taken place while he was telling the story. "You didn't notice the looks your mother kept giving me. I tell you, she doesn't believe I, my father or Uncle Henry had any idea who you were until you woke up and told us." She turned back to face the corral and then, hesitantly explained how Victoria had also continued to look at her with suspicion in her eyes throughout the day. "But Heath, please, don't say anything. I don't want to be the cause of any trouble between you or your family. In fact, I think it's best if I talk to the good priest in town. I might not be Catholic, but he still might know a place I can stay." It was the only thing she could think of to do. With the things that had already been said behind her back, Tamar was sure the priest, a man by the name of Father Robert if she'd heard correctly, was her best bet. After all, the kindly priest had stopped by and had been rather friendly to her. On the other hand, the "good" Reverend Stacy had also been at the party…and she'd felt his judgmental stares. That being the case, she was sure he would have no inclination to help her.

Heath was appalled at what he'd just heard and might have tried to come up with another reason for his mother's actions only, as he thought on it, he realized he had seen something unsettling in Victoria's eyes as he told of all that had happened. "No, please," he took a hold of Tamar's shoulders and turned her to face him. "Stay, and don't argue with me talkin' to her about it. I," he paused and then said quietly, "I don't want you to leave." He lowered his head and pulled her close.

Tamar feared what Victoria would say or do if Heath confronted her; still, she slid her arms up Heath's back and held on. If he wanted her to stay, she wasn't going anywhere unless something happened to warrant it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Heath stood in the living room looking up at his father's picture, waiting for his mother. He'd asked Silas to go and tell Victoria he needed to talk to her after making sure Tamar was settled into the room she'd be using while she was staying at the ranch. Her words, along with the hurt look in her eyes and in her voice, remained etched into his mind. A part of him was furious, the other part understood all too well. The family had started grieving because they thought he was dead only to find out he was alive; a portion of his mother probably needed something to blame that on. Why Fay had failed to give them his last name and why none of the Ballards had thought to ask for it before the woman left...well…he figured to hash that one out would be fruitless. It would also do nothing to change anything even if they knew. When he heard Victoria enter, Heath looked over and watched her until she stopped a few feet away from him.

"Silas said you wanted to see me?" She would have smiled, only Heath looked far too serious.

Heath took a deep breath and started laying it out to his mother. By the time he was finished Victoria was sitting down on the sofa, looking rather unsettled. "I told you what Tamar and her grandfather are like, what her late uncle was like. Why do you not believe me? Why not just be grateful I'm alive?" That part irked him the most. He could be lying in a grave instead of standing in the living room. After all, the Ballards could have turned their backs on him if they'd wanted to, but they hadn't.

Victoria felt like a young school girl being reprimanded by the teacher, and it made her feel uneasy. "I _am_ very grateful you're alive." She then sat down and the sofa, pausing for a moment. Since, the majority of her did indeed feel like it was impossible that Miss Kelley would say nothing, she took a deep breath and continued, "And I believe that you believe them." She sat up straight and looked him in the eye. "However, I find it nigh impossible to believe that this Miss Kelley would not tell them who you were or that one of them would not think to even ask."

Heath fought down the resentment that tried to raise its head, knowing how hard of time he would have believing such a thing had he not spent the extra time he had helping around the Ballards and getting to know Tamar's grandfather and had the talks he'd had with her late uncle. "I don't know why Fay didn't give them my last name; she and Star left soon after Dr. Ballard got the bullet out of me," Heath spoke slow and even, "but, as far as he, his father and Tamar go," his voice took on a slight edge, "I told you, in between trying to help Fay and Star and taking care of me…they were being kept more than a little occupied. Fay may have simply figured I would tell the Ballards myself, which I did once I was awake. Yes, it would have been better had the Ballards and Miss Fay communicated better, but they didn't. They let things slip by. It doesn't make them bad or anything; it makes them human." He then sat down in a nearby chair and continued looking at Victoria. He explained what Tamar had said she was going to do and how he'd talked her into waiting. His eyes took on a look of hardened steel as he finished as he added, "She and her family were, and are, good people. She doesn't belong among strangers, mother. But I dare say I won't have a chance of convincing her to continue staying if she and you don't iron this out. Will you work things out with her?" He sat back and waited for her to answer.

Stubbornly holding onto her belief that at least one of the Ballards had not been totally honest with Heath, Victoria hesitated and then said, "I have nothing against Miss Ballard staying a little while. Maybe we could even get her a couple of extra dresses as she has so little with her." She then made a major mistake as she said, "If she was the one taking care of you the majority of the time it was probably her grandfather or uncle who hid the fact you were a Barkley. Probably thought there'd be money for the taking…" Victoria never finished her sentence as Tamar, who had been unable to relax and made her way to the living room unseen, shocked both Heath and Victoria when she stepped into the room and laid into Victoria.

"I don't care what you say about me, what you think about me; _however_," Tamar stressed the word 'however' as fire shot out of her eyes, even if her voice was not raised, "you will _not_ talk about my grandfather and Uncle Henry that way. My grandfather _is_, and my uncle was, as honest as the day is long!" She took a step forward and glared at Victoria, "Grandfather worked hard every day of his life for what little he has, and Uncle Henry worked himself to the bone putting himself through medical school!" Tamar took a quick breath and continued. "Grandpa never took a dime from anyone and Uncle Henry, while he did find it necessary to take a small loan out just before he finished with his medical training, paid back every cent within the first year of his medical career and," her voice turned even harder as she told Victoria in no uncertain terms what she could do with the idea of giving her dresses or anything else. "I will _not_ have it said I took anything 'as payment' for doing what I could for Heath!" She then turned to Heath, the look in her eyes softening up, even if her voice remained firm. "I am _not_ staying in this house for even one night. If Father Roberts cannot, or will not help me then I _will_ take what little money grandfather gave me and use that for a hotel room. I _will_ then find work in town…even if I have to wash dishes in a café or do other people's laundry! However, I would appreciate it if you would give me a ride into town. If not, I _will_ walk!" With that Tamar turned sharply and stormed out of the room.

When Heath started to leave the room, Victoria rose and tried to stop him. "Heath…" she started to reach out but stopped when he turned and glared at her just as fiercely, if not more so, than Tamar had. There was nothing Victoria could do but lower her hand and watch helplessly as Heath turned and walked briskly out of the room… leaving her to think on the strong rebuke Tamar had given her and the angry look in Heath's eyes as he left the house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Heath, who had spent the night at the hotel after Father Robert had gladly given Tamar a place to sleep for the night, now stood in the back of the chapel. He had to get back to the ranch and talk with Nick. However, he wanted to talk to the good father, and then to Tamar, before he left. Only when Father Roberts, who had been on his knees praying, stood up did Heath begin walking up the aisle to where the good priest now stood.

Father Roberts, who had wound up visiting Tamar quite a bit the night before, knew what was going on. He felt bad for the Barkleys and Miss Ballard. As Heath drew closer, the good priest forced himself to say nothing on the matter knowing that, if he wanted to talk about it, Heath would.

"The room you let Tamar use last night, how long can she have it?" Heath asked as he stopped in front of the priest. Heath knew exactly how much Tamar had on her and wasn't about to leave her in town with just enough money for a room at the hotel for a couple of nights and very little food. Heath didn't like that idea.

Father Robert smiled, as this was one of the many things he and the young woman had discussed. "She will work part time around here, or at the orphanage, in exchange for room and board. You do not have to worry about that. I will also see what I can do in helping her find other work in order to ensure she has money for clothes and other small items she may need."

Heath relaxed a bit, though he still pulled out his billfold and took some money out. "I know she won't take this unless she earns it so," Heath said with a twinkle in his eyes, "Will you make sure a bit of extra work shows up for her?" He handed the good priest the money.

There was a smile upon Father Robert's face as he accepted the money. "No problem, though you know, if this is a precedence of what is to come, she'll figure it out. I'm sure of it. She's a bright young lady."

Heath chuckled. He'd already seen examples of how well Tamar figured things out. He then asked where she was. "I'd like to talk to her before I head back to the ranch to talk to my brother."

Father Robert told him, and Heath headed for the back of the church. Sure enough, inside one of the rooms he found Tamar busy washing down one of the walls. However, she stopped and laid the rag down that she'd been using. "Howdy stranger," She smiled at Heath.

"I'm going to talk to Nick and see what my work schedule needs to be for the next little while, then, after work I'll be back. I've made arrangements to move into a room at the boarding house here in town." Heath said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, puller her to him, lowered his head and began kissing Tamar.

After a minute, she let go and stepped back. With her mind on both the events of the night before, the conversation she'd had with the good priest and now Heath's announcement that he was moving into the boarding house, Tamar sighed as she turned away from Heath. "I'm sorry. I never meant to let loose last night, really. It's just when I heard your mother accuse my grandfather and Uncle of withholding information because they wanted money," Tamar said as she fought down the resentment she was working hard to get rid of. After all, Father Robert was right when he said the resentment would do no good. "It was just too much. Land sakes, when we got back and repeated the story of what had happened, it's not like you left out the fact that I only knew you as a Thomson." She took a deep breath and then added quietly, "There's no need for you to leave your family's ranch, really." When she looked back, the unsettled look in her eye told Heath she was blaming herself for the choice he was making.

Heath fought to keep the anger he felt out of his voice. As far as he could see, the fact that he and Tamar had known each other before was a fact Victoria was apparently choosing to ignore. He laid his hand upon Tamar's shoulder. "My mama and Aunt Rachel always said you don't have to apologize for telling the truth. I'll see you after I get my day's work done. I just wanted to make sure you were all right before I left town and, please, my choices are my own. No one makes them for me."

Tamar gave him a small smile and chuckled ever so slightly, "From what I remember, you were always an independent one." She then did her best to assure him she'd be fine. "The work Father Robert has for me will keep me busy and give me time to think." She knew she needed that, time to think and figure things out.

Heath gave her a hug and a quick kiss, and then left the church. It was going to be a long day.

** ~oOo~**

Victoria stood by the window watching Heath break in one of the horses. It had been a few days since Heath moved into town, and her mind was on the conversation that had taken place at the supper table the night before. Jarrod, who had found out what was going on when he talked to Nick and McColl, turned on her and given her a rebuke of his own.

_"How could you mother?" Jarrod stood in the dining room speaking with a tone he seldom used with his mother; he seldom had to. Nick was sitting in the chair he always sat in when eating his meal, not speaking a word; that's how upset he was. Audra was doing the same thing. "As far as I'm concerned, we should just be grateful he's alive and let things be." He ran his hand through his hair and then went on speaking, "When you told me about your suspicions, I told you I'd make some inquiries." He laid his hands on the top of the chair he was standing behind and took a deep breath. He then shocked Victoria when he said, "I have decided any telegrams I get will simply torn up and ignored. After all, if I get the 'proof' you seem to want, there's an extremely high chance I'd get it only to find Heath leaving the ranch itself, maybe even Stockton. After all, it would add the final insult to injury."_

Victoria looked at Nick and Audra. While they didn't say so, the silent, yet very strong, rebukes in their eyes, told her they agreed with Jarrod.

When Heath climbed off the horse Victoria watched him head for the barn while Nick hurried to catch up with him. He was probably going to try to convince Heath to stay for supper. While she sincerely wanted that, prayed for it, Victoria also feared it was a prayer that would only be denied. She was proven right as Heath led Charger out of the barn, bid Nick goodbye as he mounted his horse and rode off…leaving her to wonder if she should try to remedy the situation…or if she'd only make it worse.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Tamar and Heath's laughter rang out as they rode through trees, around small boulders and then made their way to a small creek on the east side of Stockton. It wasn't where Tamar wished they were riding only she had bowed to Heath's wished and followed Heath as he chose which direction to go. When they came to a small field surrounded by trees, they stopped their horses and dismounted. Tamar ran into the middle of the field, her arms spread wide as to enjoy the gentle breeze that was blowing. She'd always loved running through a clear field. Tamar didn't know why she enjoyed it, just that she did. When Heath joined her she felt even better. "Hey!" she laughed as Heath, who was behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, interlocked his fingers and spun her around in a circle. Although, when he set her down, he made sure he was in front of her.

"I'll be forever grateful it was to you and your relatives who took me in and saved my life. You didn't have to do that. I mean, you even admitted you didn't know me right away." Heath lifted his hand to the side of her face and traced the side of it with his finger. "Then again, you were always taking in one thing or another, or taking them to people you thought could help. Well, that or doing your best to weren't you?" He chuckled and gave her a wink.

Tamar turned the brightest shade of pink, as she recalled how many times she'd show up on the Thomson's doorstep asking his mother, aunt or Miss Hannah if they could help her take care of anything from a stray dog (who turned out not to be so stray) to a small run away piglet doing its best to get out of her arms. To this day, Tamar wasn't sure how a seven year old child like her had managed to keep a hold of the slippery little animal in the first place. "Well, old habits die hard?" Tamar looked up at Heath and started laughing.

Heath joined in her laughter, though he did manage to tell her that he hoped that was one habit she never broke. After they'd stopped laughing and caught their breath, Tamar stepped towards him and laid the side of her face against his chest. For his part, he slid the fingers of his one hand through the hair on the back of her head while his other one found its way around her waist, but said nothing. That is, not until they had a few minutes to enjoy simply holding each other. The silence was only broken when Heath stepped back and, tilting her head backwards just a little, he gazed upon Tamar. She saw the look in Heath's eyes, a look that yelled; 'I am in hopelessly, helplessly, in love with you. She found her heart skipping a beat…especially when Heath's face started moving closer to hers. "What about your mother? She's a good woman from what I hear and…even though she's dead wrong in what she said about Grandpa and my uncle…she still loves you very much, probably praying like mad you'll move back to the ranch." She was barely whispering the words as she felt Heath wrap his arms around her once more, pull her to him, and press his lips against hers. Only when they parted did Heath answer her question.

"I am in love with you, not my stepmother." Heath answered, "When it comes to Victoria, yes, she's a good woman. I won't deny that. However, that changes nothing at the moment." Heath's eyes darkened as he spoke. "I won't live there if every time she sees you there's still a small amount of suspicion in her mind, and she does still holds onto her suspicion." He'd been working in the north pasture when Victoria had approached him a few days before. The conversation she tried to have with him might have went somewhere only when he finally broke his silence and asked her point blank if she still thought either of the Ballard men had known he was a Stockton Barkley, she'd squirmed ever so slightly. Those who did not know her well would not have noticed, only he had. After he'd seen that, any words she'd said had rolled off his back like water off a duck. "For now, I have found another place to live beside the boarding house and I'm still working with Nick." Then due to the look of someone who was blaming themselves for the events around them, Heath gave her a gentle chastisement. "Now, stop blaming yourself for any of this. You, your father and late uncle did everything you knew how to. That's all anybody can do." Heath tapped her noise before sliding his one arm around her waist.

The two of them then continued on their walk, enjoying everything from the birds that were flying overhead to a few wild jackrabbits that were running from one side of the field to the other. The whole time they were contemplating the future, a future they had come to realize they just might want to share with each other.

**~oOo~**

Audra walked out through the grove she visited as often as she could without living in the past. For the most part, the place was eerily quiet. Soon she was sitting on her heels and looking at the words THOMAS BARKLEY and talking to her father just as she'd talked to him on various occasions in the past, telling him all that had happened since the dam above Salt Springs broke. When she came to the part where Heath had packed his things and left the ranch, she broke down crying. It had been a solid month since Heath had come home only to turn around and move into town. The only time she saw him was if she went out to where he was working or traveled into town.

_"He belongs on the ranch with us, so does Tamar if things keep going the way they are." She went on to explain how she knew how serious things were between Heath and Tamar because he had had a few conversations with Nick and Jarrod, who had backed off from pressing their brother to move back to the ranch but kept in constant contact with him...as did she when she wasn't busy with the orphans. Her mind replayed the scene that had played out at the breakfast table just that morning._

_Nick looked at Audra and Victoria who had both asked him to try one more time to get Heath to move back onto the ranch…he'd moved out of the boarding house and into a cabin their "next door neighbor" was renting to him. It was only a few hundred yards from the ranch's border. "Ingratitude, suspicions and unwillingness to accept what he said have already been pushed him out of the house." Nick told them. "I'm not going to push him out of my life."_

_"But…" Audra, who had had little time to try to 'reason with Heath due to one commitment or the other, went to argue only to find her mother's hand on her arm._

_"Leave it be, just be glad he's talking to you and your brothers." Victoria said as she went back to eating._

Audra sighed as she stood up and brushed off her skirt. Yes, Heath was talking to their brothers and she, but he had yet to step a foot inside the house or, like Victoria indirectly implied, begin speaking with her again. Then, remembering the comments Heath had made about unicorns and hopes during one of the few conversations she'd been able to have with him, she quietly said, "I think we could use a few unicorns at the moment." She then turned around and headed home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Audra was leaning against the empty horse corral looking as if she was a thousand miles away when Nick walked up beside her. He didn't have to ask where her thoughts were. He leaned against the fence and sighed. The work day was over and Heath had, once again, left to go to his new home. Nick didn't like it; in fact, he downright hated it, but he _had_ accepted it. "I know you miss him living here sis, but we can't force him back. Let's just be grateful Tamar is proving to be everything Heath said she was. And," Nick paused and then said, "Mother is beginning to see that." He paused again and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm taking Heath's word that her family are just as good as she is. I'm sure mother will accept it sooner or later too."

Audra might have argued different, only in between Heath's moving out and his refusal to talk to their mother, along with Nick's comment about Tamar, she found a conversation she'd overheard in town repeating itself in her head.

_Audra stood around the corner of the café. She'd been heading to Jarrod's office, but the conversation taking place in front of the café had her glued in one spot. Mary Tyler and Adeline Moore, two dark haired women who had recently moved to Stockton, were talking…and they were talking about Tamar.  
_  
_"My uncle, Leonard Tyler, says she's a good, hard worker. He says the moment there's an opening at the café he's going to see if she'll quit her two part time jobs to work for him full time." Mary said in response to Adeline's comment that she wondered about allowing someone who was part Jew to live among them. "He says he doesn't care what her heritage is as long as she continues being a hard worker and honest." She went onto to tell her friend how the young woman had been in the other day and, when another patron had unknowingly dropped some money; Tamar had hurried to pick it up and give it back._

Tearing her eyes off Nick, she surprised him by saying quietly, "I hope you're right."

A sympathetic smile appeared on Nick's face as he laid a hand upon Audra's shoulder. "If it makes any difference sis, I'm praying every day for a miracle." He figured the more time passed, the more they'd need one.

Audra nodded her head, but said nothing.

** ~oOo~  
**  
Tamar stood on the back porch of her home looking up at the sky. Heath, who had arrived a few minutes before, stood beside her. While the sun was just beginning to look as if it was thinking to set, Heath turned to look at Tamar and was instantly concerned. She looked so tired. Father Roberts said that he'd secured a part time job for the young woman over at the Johnson's Laundry. Now, Heath was concerned the Johnson's, who were known to be hard to work for, were being too harsh on Tamar. He stepped behind her and began rubbing her shoulders. Tamar let out a soft 'oh' and begged him to continue. It tore into his very being, as he remembered how his mother would sound when Hannah rubbed her back after a long day.

"You worked too hard today." Heath said as he continued the back rub he was giving Tamar.

Tamar shook her head and gave him a small chuckle. "No harder than I worked at home." She tilted her head backwards and smiled at him. "I just never had anyone nice enough to rub my back for me." She was pleased to see Heath give her a small lopsided grin in return. She then looked forward and, without half thinking, leaned back and rested against the front of Heath firm chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"You shouldn't have to work at that place at all." While Heath was no longer seething with anger towards Victoria, his irritation level was still quite high. If it had been Jarrod or Nick that had told their mother the same thing he had, he believed she'd have listened to them and let it go. Why couldn't she do the same for him? It was a feeling that he unsuccessfully hid from Tamar as she seemed to have acquired of knack of reading him all too well.

Tamar closed her eyes and sighed as Heath kissed the side of her temple. She knew the resentment Heath was feeling; she'd struggled with it herself for weeks on end. Only, as Heath held her close, she began putting herself in Victoria's shoes. As she did so, she found the resentment slipping away for she had to admit one thing…if it was her child that had been missing and that child had come home with a complete stranger with the kind of tale she and Heath had…even if the two had known each other, had spent more than a couple of hours getting reacquainted…she might have a hard time showing the gratitude she'd feel when the resentment of being kept from him was high. And, even if she hoped she wouldn't, Tamar wondered if she too would stubbornly hold onto any suspicions she might find herself with. She also felt strongly that even if she and Heath were to go do what they could to make peace with his mother… that a small amount of doubt would most likely remain. Not that it made any sense, it didn't. Then again, many things in life made little sense, if any. Either way, unless something more convincing was done, there would always be a wall between Victoria Barkley and themselves.

When Tamar turned around to face Heath, he was surprised and confused by the excitement that started dancing around in her eyes. Explaining what she'd come to realize, she stepped away from him and took a hold of his hands. "Whether we like it or not, for whatever reason, your stepmother needs to know for herself my family can be trusted. No," she put her hand on Heath's mouth as he started to argue, "it's not fair or right, many things in life aren't. Still, this contention between the three of us has got to disappear." She paused and then said, "I know just how to prove to Victoria that I spoke the truth when I laid into her. That is, prove to her we really didn't know you were a Stockton Barkley and that my grandfather and late uncle are innocent of the accusations she's thrown our way." She then proceeded to tell Heath her idea.

It still made Heath angry that Victoria had reacted the way she had, had yet to apologize for not taking his word on the matter...yet he couldn't help but admire Tamar for being coming up with the idea she'd just had as she was right. Things could not stay the way they were when it came to the two of them and Victoria if they were to continue living in the Stockton area, especially since he intended to ask Tamar to be his wife. As Heath thought about it, he knew the suggestion Tamar had just made was one that he should have thought of long ago, probably would have if he hadn't been so upset with Victoria. "The telegraph office is still open." Heath kissed Tamar's forehead and turned to leave. "I know because I saw Peter Jenkins through the window as I came here. If I hurry, I can send a telegram before I head back to the hotel." He then hurried off to talk to his brother, leaving Tamar hoping that peace would be indeed be restored between his mother and the two of them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen **

Jarrod led his mother into Stockton's social hall; Nick and Audra followed behind them. Eugene was not with them, as he'd had no choice but to go back to Berkley shortly after Heath had returned though, before he left, he'd stood in the living room and made it clear as to what he thought about the circumstances of Heath's return and the Ballard's involvement, along with the accusation that had been thrown out by their mother.

"They'll be here mother." Jarrod laid his hand over his mother's, as she watched one person after another enter the social hall. He knew Victoria was hoping Heath and Tamar had not changed their minds and would arrive soon. She had finally approached her blond hair son for a second time and begged him to allow her to talk to him and Tamar, together. "Heath wouldn't have told you to have us meet them here, if they weren't coming." Jarrod was sure of that, though he was curious as to why they all needed to be there as the problem was between Heath, Tamar and Victoria. What Jarrod and the others didn't know was that Heath and Tamar were actually already in the building.

**~oOo~**

Heath and Tamar stood in one of the rooms that many of the performers would use before they participated in their part of the show. Fay Kelley was just finishing putting on her make-up. Heath had taken a chance and sent a telegram to the friend Henry had mentioned while talking to Fay and Tamar, hoping he could contact Miss Kelley and relay a message to her. Now Fay was apologizing to Heath and Tamar. "Until Mr. Lee told me about the telegram and your request, Angel," Fay said as she stood up, "I have to admit I never even gave it a thought…about your real name that is. All I can say is I'm sorry. I was so caught up in the fact that "unicorns" did exist. That is, there is always someone out there that cares about you, even when others could care less. That and l think that you were right when you told your mother I assumed you would tell the Ballards everything. I wasn't thinking straight back then I guess, but then," she chuckled as she admitted, "I don't always think like I should."

Heath and Tamar both gave her friendly smiles and told her not to worry about it. "We just appreciate you comin'." Heath gave Fay a crooked grin. "My mother doesn't truly believe us. Though, from what my brothers Nick and Jarrod say, she has admitted things should have been handled differently."

"Don't worry 'bout it, Angel. Leave it to me." Fay then shooed them out of the room and told them to go find their seats in the reserved section of the hall. It was a request, Heath and Tamar gladly fulfilled. By the time they made it to the seats, the place was almost packed. This being the case, Victoria and the others, who were sitting in the middle, could only watch as Heath and Tamar sat at a table at near the front of the stage.

"That table is one of the few the management lets the performers reserve for their friends." Nick pointed out and then asked if, by some chance, Miss Kelley was singing. "Why ask us?" Jarrod answered though, seeing where Heath and Tamar were sitting, Jarrod had a funny feeling Nick might just be right. Jarrod went to say more only, at that very moment, the proprietor of the hall, stood in the front of the room and announced their guest entertainer. When Fay's name was announced, Victoria sat up straight, and Nick was grinning from ear to ear. _"I was right!"_ He said only to himself.

Fay looked around. It didn't take long for her to spot Heath's family…as Heath had shown her a picture of them after he and Tamar entered her dressing room. She made sure she was looking right at Victoria as she introduced herself and then, looking at Heath and Tamar, said quite casually, "I'd like to dedicate this first song to two very dear people, Tamar Ballard and Heath Barkley, whom I have a bad habit of simply referring to as "Angel" no matter who I'm talking to_._ I often call people only by a nickname. I'm sure it's a habit that can be downright annoying at times; in fact, I know it can." That statement had more than one person laughing. At the Barkley table Nick, Jarrod and Audra all looked at Victoria when Miss Kelley then point blank apologized for her part in failing to give the Ballard's Heath's last name and for failing to notify the Barkley family of Heath's whereabouts and condition. "I just hope someday they can forgive me." She then started singing.

Half hour later, Fay was finished singing and standing at Heath and Tamar's table. "If she thinks I'm lyin', Angel, there's nothing that can be done. Now," she said as she gave Heath and Tamar both hugs, "I suggest the two of you go make peace with your mother, Heath, if you can. Life is too short to hold grudges." Fay figured she had earned every right to say that. Hadn't she let far too many years slip by simply because she'd been holding onto an unforgiving heart?

"You can come by any time." Heath gave Fay a warm crooked smile as he laid his hand over Tamar's. "Me and my angel will welcome ya into our home anytime; that is," Heath said as he looked at Tamar with love in his eyes, "if she's willing to make her home with me."

Tamar's mouth fell to the floor as she stared at Heath. As much as she'd wanted to him propose, she still couldn't believe her ears. When Fay looked at her as if she wasn't going to leave until Tamar answered, Tamar gave Heath a soft glare and answered, "We still have to meet with your mother. I wouldn't worry about anything else yet."

That got Fay laughing and Heath chuckling. Tamar did have a point, and he knew it. After saying their goodbyes to Fay, Heath and Tamar stood up and made their way through the crowd and over to the table where Jarrod, Nick, their mother and Audra sat. Very wisely, his siblings excused themselves saying they had friends to visit.

Heath, who had his arm around Tamar, looked at Victoria. For a moment, a painful silence hung between the three. Finally, Victoria sighed, stood up and asked, "Do you think we could go outside and talk?"

Heath and Tamar simply nodded and followed her as she exited the room though the doors on the west side, the ones that led to the outside.


End file.
